Stuck on Replay
by LPlover93
Summary: AU! Prompt where Sue did the workout video during McKinley S1 and Kurt finds out. Based on a GIF Set on Tumblr by Gleeddicted.


So, one more prompt for an AU gif! This time, it's a drabble though. And it's still unedited since this needs to be out there. Let everyone write all the "Call on Me" based one-shots!

Link's on my profile as usual!

Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, I wouldn't have an exam on Friday for which I was procrastinating.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Kurt was enraged. All he wanted to do was prove to McKinley that he existed, albeit in an unflattering light. The "U can't touch this" showdown in the library had failed so miserably, he had lost all the mojo he had for doing it in the first place. He, Artie and the others decided that they would have to bite the bullet and tell Coach Sue that it was them who saw the video in the first place and decided to leak it. They would face the wrath of Sue, which was worse than any other. But someone would remember them as "the people who dared to face Sue Sylvester without fear". But Sue's reaction was very different from what they had expected.

_Ah Porcelain, if this were last week, I would have murdered you and cut you into tiny little pieces and hidden you in Schue's nest of hair. But now I know how it feels to just stand there while everyone insults you. I should thank you, for the high ratings my video got._

**_Video?_**

_ If you do not know, I have a video now starring a gay boy I know. His name is Blaine Anderson. He is less flamboyant, doesn't use hairspray by the dozen, and much bendier than you. Start practicing flexibility exercises, or you're off the Cheerios! _

She walked away with her protein shake, leaving Kurt confused as to who this guy was and how much more flexible was he? He shook his head and took the laptop to the choir room, calling the others so they could see why Sue didn't string them up from the rafters, but actually thank them. He typed in 'Blaine Anderson – Workout Video' as Artie asked why Kurt had called them and Mercedes filled him in. The video started and all mouths were left hanging.

The link had led them to a sexy Aerobic video – the one where everyone was gorgeously fit and trim, and wore the shortest tops and shorts possible. Kurt's eyes immediately went to one of the two guys in the room. He seemed to be the candidate for Sue's diatribe as he had curly hair and looked the most flexible. 'Call on Me' by Eric Prydz was playing in the background. Kurt immediately recognized this as a typical Sue video because this was one of her songs in the "Coach Sylvester wants you to lose all your weight' Playlist that she played during Cheerios practice.

There were a bunch of girls and two boys doing it, but Kurt's eyes stuck to the boy's every move as if he were the only one in the video. It started with a backside view of everyone and the green shorts Blaine wore was something Kurt wouldn't even wear to bed. He looked on in awe, forgetting the others around him, as Blaine bent down, stretched his hands, did pelvic pops, butt thrusts, then lay down and got both his legs behind his head. This was one of the videos that you could watch on repeat over and over and not get tired of. He tried to be objective, but the only thing outside Blaine he could register was Sue shouting insults while changing the exercise they were doing.

It was a short video, but such a sexually charged one, that Kurt was breathing heavily at the end of it. He felt like he had been underwater, and once he'd come up for air, he could hear everything else more clearly. Brittany and Mercedes slammed their benches, chanting, "Again, again, again, again, again, again…" Kurt had no problems with their request but looked at Artie, the one heterosexual male in the room. He raised his hands and said, "Yo! That workout had me tingly in places I didn't know tingled still. And there are ladies also in the video." Kurt said, "I was just confirming…" as he looked at Tina, who hadn't said a word yet. She had a very blank look and said, "Don't look at me, or I might explode from the video." They all agreed and put the video on repeat.

About ten minutes later, they paused the video. Kurt said, "If we watch it too many times, it might lose its luster. I don't blame Coach Sue for not being mad at us. This video is epic." Brittany said, "Coach said this boy was gay right? Maybe he isn't gold-star gay like you, Kurtie. But I can tell him to make out with you." Kurt asked her, "How could you do that?"

She gave the screen a concentrated look and Kurt gave the others a look as he told her, "You can always do that later, Boo." She smiled happily as Mercedes said, "She has a point. And you could always hook up with that hot ass then go behind …" Kurt shushed her, but then contemplated finally talking to a gay guy. It also helped that he was very, very easy on the eyes. He looked at them, then at the laptop, and said, "One last time for now…" and pressed the "Replay" button again.


End file.
